d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sur 2013 Extras
, Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, and Jeff Reed playing Scum.]] Big Sur 2013 Extras is the twenty-seventh episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired May 17, 2015. The episode is considered a spin-off of "Big Sur 2013". Episode Date: May 17, 2015 Preceded By: Keola Followed By: Telepathy Synopsis The episode consists of various footage that didn't make it into Big Sur 2013. The episode starts with Dallin Earl and Kyle Makaiwi singing on May 24. It then fast-forwards to the next day, during the Blackjack game. Jeremy Glenn gets 19. Jeff Reed takes it. Melissa Reeve wins with a triple. Brody Rasmussen mentions how the cards are not the best. Travis Neal says they're not the Ultimate Poker Cards. Brody says they got the Ultimate Poker Chips, but not the Ultimate Poker Cards. Jeff gets 22 again, and they transition into Poker. Brody explains how to play Poker. Jeremy jokes and says that everyone's probably at the beach and they're just sitting there playing Poker. Jeremy, Travis, and Jaren Garff are the only ones left in a round. Brody tells them to give the cards some time. In another round, Jeff peer-pressures Melissa on what to play. In the Scum game, Brody sticks his feet out on the table. Jeremy tells him to take them off. Brody asks Jeff if he has a pair of something higher than a 6. Jeff says he has a pair of something higher than a 6. Brody tells him to play a pair of something higher than a 6. Jeff goes to get some breakfast and says he'll be back. He says to deal his cards out, and when he comes back he'll just be Scum. Jeremy tells Brody his "feets are disgusting". They joke about it, and Jaren says, "All eight of your feets," They also all yell, "Damn booty!" When Jeff comes back with his breakfast, Jaren says it looks like a slightly nastier version of Sunrise Stew. Jeremy says it looks like rotten Sunrise Stew. Travis says it looks like Sunrise Stew that Jeremy barfed. Travis brings up a time where Jaren got too much Sunrise Stew, complained, and threw it away. He also brings up another time when Jaren threw a carrot in the fire. In the next round, when repositioning everyone, Jaren gets upset and tries to fix the cushion on the seat. Travis sings, "I'm gonna pop some poop," Jeremy and Brody start doing different renditions of that line. Jeremy, as the King, tries to shuffle the cards. Brody tells the King to hurry up. They also talk about Caesar yelling "No!" in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, and Jaren sings, "Let's go to the beach!" with his "implants".]] Fast forward to Pfeiffer Beach. Jeff lays in the sand, and Jaren pretends to slice him up with a stick. He then yells and runs after Travis. After hanging out at the beach, Travis, Brody, Jaren, and Jeff head back to camp. They run into Jeff Wright driving back. He says he doesn't have any room, so they continue on. Brody flexes his back and pectorals. Travis asks if his pecs are real. Brody jokes and says he got implants. They hitch a ride back to the beach, because Mike Rasmussen brought a power kite. Brody uses the power kite, and after being pulled around, Brody lays in the sand. Brody uses the kite again, and gets flung around. lounging at Pfeiffer Beach.]] People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * Kyle Makaiwi * Brody Rasmussen * Jeremy Glenn * Melissa Reeve * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Jeff Reed * Jeff Wright * Mike Rasmussen * Nathan Wright Locations * Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Big Sur, California * Pfeiffer Beach, Big Sur, California Trivia * First "Extras" episode. * In the Blackjack game, Jeff Reed asks, "Where are the drinks? I'm not taking a Dr. Pepper, but..." This is a little nod to "Big Sur 2010", when Jeff went crazy after drinking a Dr. Pepper. Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes